1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lid assembly for a refuse container and, more particularly, a lid assembly including curved lid members with integrally formed cam-shaped lobes adapted to limit pivotal motion of the lid members relative to the container to which they are pivotally attached.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior art lid assemblies for use with refuse containers such as dumpsters suffer from a number of deficiencies. When the containers are raised and turned such that their contents can spill into a garbage truck, it is necessary to provide a lid assembly which will open for this purpose. It is also desirable to provide a mechanism which ensures that lid members which are attached to a refuse container are not damaged during the refuse dumping process and which close after the container is returned to the ground. Furthermore, it is desirable to provide a lid assembly which is designed to optimally facilitate the egress of refuse from the container while simultaneously achieving the foregoing objectives. No known lid assembly is designed which protects lid members from damage during the refuse dumping process, maximizes the flow of refuse from the container into the refuse truck, and ensures that the lid members return to a closed position after the container is returned to the ground. Thus, an objective of the present invention is to provide a simple, durable and economical lid assembly for a refuse container embodying these features.